dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BloodVeil
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Cave Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BloodVeil page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Votehim (Talk) 09:54, June 29, 2010 Questions: Link: Yes, TJ sort was removed from the site some time ago. Fixed the article. Deleting a page: Users cannot delete a page, you can report i to an administrator (which you did ) and they will remove it. Votehim 16:56, June 29, 2010 (UTC) moar questions 'Comment didn't register ' That would be a bug in the wiki's coding, I can't do a thing about it. You have to remember that wiki hosts this site, I don't own it. 'Click Sites page ' That my friend, was a vandalism. Please remove something of this nature in the future. Votehim 01:12, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Re; link doesn't work You could fix it yourself. It is a wiki afterall, you're free to edit. It's been long enough that no one needs proof of thier rarity so you could just remove it. Votehim 20:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, didn't want to make a change like that unless it was ok ta do. Done now. BloodVeil 23:48, July 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: tj09 Thanks for that, took care of the vandal. Votehim 02:58, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : i have no idea why people waste all their edits on this wiki to vandalize TJ, every one of them gets perma banned (well, technically to the year 3000 since i can't perma ban but still) Votehim 15:46, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : :Ha! Yeah.....the year 3000ad seems long enuff. : : I have a fairly good idea why at least some take it out on this Wiki. Two words. Forum moderators. Plus I turned to flaming one self congratulating prick cos he was up himself. Lost some Brownie points. Trying to tell me how to write poetry. So I don't go into the forums, over-moderated and sometimes self serving. Still, I wouldn't vandalise. : BloodVeil 01:50, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : : There....oops,....I've vented again. BloodVeil 08:00, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : nah, i don't mind venting so long as you don't get too nasty about it. i can see how the mods can be annoying, but, they do take a lot of crap to keep the place somewhat civil. Although i do agree they moderate a bit strictly Votehim 04:48, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : I stopped going there (Forums) at all after the way I was treated. BloodVeil 06:31, August 27, 2010 (UTC) five eggs If you breed them then you can get a fifth egg on your scroll. Votehim 15:29, August 24, 2010 (UTC) How often does someone get more than one egg when they breed the dragons? I've been breeding them for about 2 weeks now and had no multiple eggs. Plus it's really hard to get the Pink dragon to successfully breed anything! BloodVeil 07:16, August 27, 2010 (UTC) re:tj09 well it started with someone editing it, then i thought it was another vandalism then i realised it was just missworded then it got stuck from a series of edit reverts so i pasted to old article an re-worded what the person said. ps, his name is TJ09, no ones. Votehim 04:41, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah thanks, Votehim. I don't know why I kept adding the "1". Since the comments about him are light-hearted I am thinking about putting a few of my own in there. Maybe start a FACT/RUMOUR/FALLACY Section on his page? I'm up fer it. BloodVeil 06:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) re: At this time all that can be added has, the articles have been made, and dragon types requires the widely excepted rarity to be updated. as for the 55 days thing, it was 55 days between start of the last one and the start of this one. Votehim 16:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re; seasonal eggs Nope, they should still be summer eggs, fall doesn't start til either the 20th or the 21st dpending on the year.Votehim Strange. Must be different in the US. BloodVeil 04:25, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : i may be wrong on the day, i tend to forget those things. However, i do know from experiance it switches around then. Votehim 04:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Down here (Oz)....we always start the seasons on the first of the month eg. Spring starts 1st of September even if the weather doesn't change. Then Summer officially starts three months later on the 1st of December....and so on. BloodVeil 11:56, September 18, 2010 (UTC) : : Sprite Art est. IMPORTANT How can i become a sprite artest? Im really good but i dont know ware to put them. Well.....not here. Try the Dragon Cave forums. BloodVeil 22:53, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Stupid Q's Hay do you get tierd of ansering stupid q's like this one (lol) No. BloodVeil 23:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) oh I would Wonders can you give yourself anay thing you want (on dragon cave) becuse your the head admin? I have no idea what you're talking about. BloodVeil 05:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I thought i should put this here Why cant I get the dragon, I keep breading my water and and sky wing and its always eather a sky wing or a water dragon. Why is this? I know what you mean....but if it was easy would you enjoy the ~game~ as much when you bred one? I am still trying to breed a Pink Dragon from the female I have. "It won't happen over night....but it will happen!" BloodVeil 23:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) O i get an pink dragon eazy I bread my water dragon and my pink and i get pinks some times Thanks....I'll try that. You can put in a signature, ya know. BloodVeil 01:01, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't own an account on wikia but on dragon cave Im leafstorm (my water dragon i did this with is star of water and star of stars) It's actually a lot of fun helping create the Wiki. I will try using a Water Dragon next coupla times. Had a look at your Scroll. I'm surprised you don't have more Nebulas.....lol BloodVeil 05:47, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I want more but thare so menny i get those first (leafstorm)